Forbidden Romance
by Real.Smile
Summary: A series of one-shots about a colorguard member that falls head over heels for a drummer and him her. Based of of true events. Rated T for language and sexual situations and such. Chapter EIGHT is UP!
1. The Meeting

**A/N:** Okay. This is totally based of true events. It's how me and my boyfriend met. So yeah. It's really intresting. And um, yeah. So it's about a guard member that falls head over heels for a drummer, which is against the unwritten rules. Anyways, so yeah. This is gonig to be a seris of one-shots and stuff. So enjoys. Don't be mean with reviews, but do review. Oh, and all of these for a while will be in my freshman year. I'll tell you when it switches.

**

* * *

**

**The Meeting**

[band camp: August]

She ran down the side of the school to the bandroom. It had to be at least eighty five degrees outside and she really couldn't take much more of this. She exhaled and walked into the cool air conditioning. Her short black hair was tied back into a ponytail and she still felt as if her hair was still touching her neck. She felt the sweet running down her neck and onto her shirt, sometimes she even felt it run down her back and stop att he hem of her shorts. She sighed.

"Hey Flo Jo," a female called. The sweating girl looked up. "You didn't have the guard box did you?" The girl shook her head. "Okay, come on and eat lunch."

She sighed and walked out into the band hall. All of the band kids sat lined up against the wall eating, laughing and talking. It was obvious who the freshmen and the upperclassmen were. The freshmen seemed kind of timid and afraid they were also hanging out with other freshman. The upperclassmen were loud and crazy and hanging out with the other upperclassmen.

"Hey!" Another female voice called. "I've been looking for you." The girl sighed and walked over to her friend. "This is Brent. Brent, this is Flo Jo, aka, KeKe."

KeKe looked down at the male sitting at her feet. Brent the smirked up at her and nodded. He was kind of cute. His dark skin was made darker by the hot Georgia sun. However, he did have a kind of dorky appearance. He had glasses and he was rather skinny. But cute in his own way. She smiled at him and then turned to her friend.

"So you've been looking for me?"

"Yeah, so how's band camp for the freshman colorguard member?"

"Eh, it's okay. How is it for the baritone player?"

"It's freakin' awesome."

"Flo Jo," the guard captain called. "Come on, we want talk to you."

Keke sighed. "I'm out." She started to walk away and then stopped. "It was nice to meet you Brent."

"You too," he replied.


	2. Waiting for Practice

**Waiting for Practice **

[commons(cafeteria) : September]

She sat down in the commons area and lay her head down on the lunch table in front of her. It had been a long day. She was supposed to be doing her World Geography homework. It had something to do with the basics of reading a map or something like that. She knew how to read a map, she didn't really need to do the homework, but she should be doing it. She groaned and inhaled sharply. The table reeked of school pizza and ranch. She scrunched her nose and exhaled.

"Flo Jo, you okay?" A voice asked from behind her.

She looked up and spotted Brent. She hadn't talked to him in a while, well since she'd meet him to be exact, and she kind of wanted to get to know him. She nodded and brushed a braid out of her line of sight. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just having a moment. So what's up?"

The boy pulled a chair up to the table she was sitting at and tapped on the side of his leg. "Um, nothing. Just trying to make it through band season."

She snorted and he raised an eyebrow at her. "You're a sophomore and you're having an issue making it through the band season? Okay, well then I think that I have it a little too easy." He rolled his eyes and ignored her. She smiled and swung her legs up on his lap. He looked at her and she shrugged. "Problem?" He shook his head. "Good."

They sat in silence for a moment and then he started to drum on her legs. She shot him a weird look, almost as if to ask, 'why'? "I'm a drummer it's what I do." He started as if he'd just said 'It's raining outside'.

She rolled her eyes and looked off into the distance, towards the band hall. She heard laughter and footsteps. Whitney, the girl that introduced the two, and Charlotte, a friend of Whitney and Keke. Charlotte looked at the boy and girl and the seating arrangement that they had. "What's going on?" Charlotte asked. Her eyebrow lifted and her caramel toned forehead wrinkled. Her brown eyes were glued to Brent's.

"Nothing, we're just talking," the boy told her as he continued to drum on KeKe's leg.

Charlotte looked at the two and a look of jealousy crossed her eyes. KeKe noticed the look and flinched inwardly. The look had actually hurt something inside of her. She exhaled and looked at the clock. It was nearing five thirty and practice started at six. She exhaled and swung her feet off of Brent's lap. She inhaled. "Alright, so I have to go change. But I'll be right back. So don't miss me too much." She smiled and tossed Brent a wink, a playful wink. She grabbed her burgundy guard bag from then strode off the bathroom to change. She dropped her bag in the first stall and then pulled her blue tank top out of the bag and tugged of the green tee she had on then she pulled off her jeans and pulled on a pair of sliders and shorts. She exhaled and then shoved her clothes into her bag and exited the bathroom.

She spotted Charlotte sitting in her seat, which didn't bother her any, talking to Brent, which bother her a little. She walked back to the table and snagged the boy's drumsticks. She twisted them between her fingers and sat down on the floor beside Whitney. The clock read 5:35. She sighed.

"Well you know the saying, 'To be early is on time, to be one time is late, and to be late is to be in trouble," Whitney sighed. "Let's be out."

The four band kids stood and walked to the bandroom. Charlotte walked with Whitney and Keke walked behind Brent. KeKe looked up at the ceiling as she walked, watching the tiles and the little dots on the tiles.

"KeKe," the boy called to her. "You okay?"

She nodded and walked towards the bandroom door. HE grabbed it and pulled it open for her and smirked. "You know, chivalry is dead, right?"

"I'm going to take that as a 'thank you' and I'll say you're welcome to that." He closed the door behind him as he walked in after her. She smiled at him and walked to the back room. The female looked through the black flag bags until she found hers. She grabbed it and shouldered it. As she exited the back room she saw Charlotte walking out of the bandroom and then she spotted Brent walking from the drum room right next to the back room. There was something rather attractive about a guy with a drum on his chest. He looked over at her and exhaled. "Where's the guard?" He question. She shook her head and shrugged. "Aww, look at the little lost guard member." KeKe popped the drummer's shoulder and walked away. "Walk with me?"

She shook her head. "I have to walk with the guard. However, I might walk back with you."

Brent nodded and walked to the doors that lead outside of the bandroom. He walked out and started to the practice field. KeKe exhaled and pulled her fingerless gloves on over her hands as she waited for the rest of the gaud to show.

* * *

**A/N:** The next entry will be one the same day. It's called **Water Break Part I**!


	3. Water Break

**Water Break**

[practice field : September]

"All right, um, you have a seven minute water break," the band director shouted. There was a chorus of 'thank you's as the band walked off the black asphalt. "Seven minutes."

KeKe rolled her eyes and grabbed her water bottle, which lay by her flag bag. She took a look drink from it, letting the cold water hit the back of her throat that was dry from counting. Her best friend on the colorguard squatted next her and let out and loud shriek. Keke looked down at her friend and lifted an eyebrow. She spotted ants surrounding her friends' bag. Gatorade. KeKe shook her head. Everyone knew that you don't freeze Gatorade and then let it melt outside. It attracted ants and ants were bad. KeKe sighed and tossed her water bottle to her friend.

"Thanks," her friend said to her as KeKe walked to the water cooler. KeKe waved a 'you're welcome' over her shoulder.

"Hey," the African American girl said as she walked up behind a familiar figured. "Cut?"

Brent looked over his shoulder at the girl and smirked. "Yeah, but that's only because you really look like you need it."

And she really needed it. It was a six to nine practice, true, and the sun had set, true, but they were in Georgia. It didn't get cold or even cool at night in Georgia. It was still rather warm and they were still marching. The colorguard girl was sweating through her tank top and her shorts. Yeah, it was hot and she was still hot, and they weren't even doing anything. She groaned. "Why?"

"Because without it you wouldn't have a life," the boy answered from behind her. Brent laughed and pushed her up a little in the line. She grabbed a cup, pressed the button on the orange gatorade cooler, and waited for her cup to fill. KeKe sighed and walked off to the side and waited. "Aww, you waited for me," Brent said as he walked over to her.

"Go away," KeKe muttered before she took a sip of her water. Then she felt a cool rush run down the front of her shirt. "Brent!" She shouted after realizing what he'd just done.

"Couldn't resist," he told her as he took a sip of his own water. "Here," He handed her his cup and shrugged. "Forgive me?"

"Thanks and no, I don't," she told him. She saw him shrugged and then she felt the same cool feeling on her shirt. "Brent!"

"Eh, couldn't resist," he repeated as he walked back to the field.

"All right, guys, that's seven minutes. Get into you opening set and we'll run the opener and what we know of the second song. Let's do it, hustle."


	4. Late Night Chat

**After Practice**

[Practice Field/Band Room : September]

KeKe looked up at the black night sky. It was about 9:10 and practice was supposed to end at 9:00. Their band director had no sense of time. She held her flag at a sharp hip-shoulder angle, as she waited of the drum major to say stand by. When the two words finally came she sighed and stripped her flag. "All right, guys, bring it in," the band director called. The band cheered and ran up to the tower. The director looked down at the band and smirked. "Ok guys, you just finished the second song and the first three sets of the closer," more cheers, "now tomorrow when we perform this there won't be any chalk so make sure that you come to the Friday morning practice. Um, that's about it. Any announcements?" He looked around. "No? Okay. Band, get set. Tomorrow at 8 am. Get out of here guys."

"Guard on the fifty," the captain called. The sixteen person guard flocked to the fifty yard line and waited. "Okay," the captain started as she counted all the girls. "Okay, um, make sure that you are paying attention to the sets and don't hit anyone in that pass through set please. Yes?" The guard responded with a yes. "All right, you can go."

KeKe rolled her flag as she walked to her flag bag. She exhaled and leaned over to slide her flag into the bag and behind her she heard a shot on a drum. She dropped the bag and looked over her shoulder. The African-American female spotted Brent. "Seriously?" She questioned. He nodded. She shouldered her bag and turned to him. "What do you want?"

"You said that you'd walk with me. So I'm waiting," he told her.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine, I'll walk with you." She sighed as she hiked her bag up on her shoulder and started to walk. "So I do believe that I heard drumline stop dragging about eight times in the last like ten minutes."

"Oh, and 'guard stay in your toaster' wasn't said?" He asked.

"Well not as much as drumline stop dragging." He popped her arm with his drumsticks. "Whatever." She looked back up that the sky and thought back to the sky.

As they stepped up on the curb, she felt a sharp pain dart up her foot to her leg. She small yelp escaped her lips as her hand slid down to the back of her knee. "You okay?"Brent asked as he turned to look at her. She nodded as she massaged the back of her knee. "You sure?" She nodded. "Okay." He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Women."

"What?" She questioned.

"Why don't you just admit that you're in pain?" He asked.

"The same reason that men don't ask for directions."

He rolled his eyes as they walked into the band room and he held the door for her. She smirked and looked out into the parking lot spotting her mother's car. She walked into the backroom and grabbed her book bag. As she grabbed her purse and left the back room she ran into Brent. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "You are a stalker. Anyways, I have to go." She smirked and started to walk pass him. However, he reached his arm out and stopped her. "What?"

"So you're just gonna leave and not hug me?" He asked.

"Oh, I had no clue that I was supposed to do that. I didn't know that our relationship was that advanced."

"Well it is."

She placed her arms around his neck and he placed his arms around her waist. She inhaled softly at the feeling she got. I just felt so…right. She exhaled and then inhaled his scent. Even though they'd just got out of band practice he didn't smell like 'band', as they called it. He smelled like Axe or Tag, only she knew that it wasn't that because they made her head hurt. She couldn'r place it but she knew that she liked it. After another moment she stepped back. "Okay?"

"Okay."

"Cool, then byes." She told him as she waved over her shoulder.


	5. Spanish Class

Spanish Knowledge

**[Spanish Class : September]**

"Get to work!" The Spanish teacher called at her class.

The class turned in their seats and started to talk. Their conversations had nothing to do with the assignment. In fact most of them were asking if the person behind them knew what the assignment was. Students rarely paid attention in that class. The teacher was such a terrible teacher that she made it difficult not to be difficult. it always made sense to her that if there was a really stupid teacher, then the really stupid teacher would get a class of really loud kids and that's exactly what she got.

KeKe rolled her eyes as the ted head before her asked if she had the assignment. "Mal, do I look like I have the assignment?" She questioned and then turned to Whittni. "Do you have it?" Whittni shook her head. "Hey, I gotta ask you something. Do you think that Brent likes me?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask him?"

"Because, I can't just ask him, what if he doesn't like me back? Then I look stupid and then it would ruin it."

"You're over thinking it."

"Ask him for me."

"No, KeKe, do it yourself."

"But you know him better than I know him and I wanna know."

"Fine, I'll think about it."

KeKe raised her hand and the Spanish teacher called on her. "Can I go to the bathroom?" The teacher shook her head and told her to ask in Spanish. "Puedo ir al bano, por favor?" She nodded and KeKe grabbed a pass and left the room.

As she exited, she spotted Charlotte and kind of smiled. "Hey," she said closing the door behind her. Charlotte was sitting outside of the Honor's Lit class that she had during first period. It was now fifth. She was writing on a green book and looked up when she spoke.

"Hey, KeKe," she uttered and then looked back down at the paper.

She took that as her cue to leave and walked up the hall to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and fixed her braided hair. It was almost time to get it redone. After she fixed her hair she left the bathroom. She didn't have to pee, but she did want to get out of class and just be in the halls. She saw that Charlotte was still in the halls and she thought about the question that she'd asked Whittni. "Hey, Charlotte," she called to her. Charlotte's eyes met hers. "Do you think that Brent likes me?"

Charlotte looked at the girl standing in front of her. There was an unreadable expression in her eyes and then she spoke. "That would be a problem since he's going out with me."

KeKe rolled her eyes and smirked, "I KNEW IT!" she shouted. "I just wanted you to say it. No hard feelings?" She asked. Good thing that she was good at playing things off. That could have ending awkwardly. And badly.

Charlotte laughed and looked down at her paper. "We're good."

KeKe walked into the Spanish class and flopped down in her seat. "Whit, did you know that Charlotte and Brent were a thing?" She asked. Whittni nodded. "They **WHY** didn't you tell me when I asked **YOU** if **HE** like _**ME**_!"

"I thought it would be more fun if you figured it out this why. And it is," Whittni said.

"KeKe, Whittni, and Mallory, get to work," the Spanish teacher called to them. "And stop talking about unrelated Spanish stuff."

The trio groaned and sighed, then started on the assignment, which they still didn't know what it was.


	6. Pre Practice

**Pre-Practice**

[September : Band Room]

"KeKe, look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be mean to you." Whittni told her. KeKe was her best friend and the fact that she wasn't talking to her was driving her insane. "KeKe, I'm sorry."

KeKe rolled her eyes and looked up at the ceiling in the band room. She sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I forgive you. Just don't do it again."

"But I asked him if he liked you and he said that you were the one that came onto him," Whittni told her.

KeKe snorted, "Whatever."

"I didn't know that you were gonna ask her. I'm sorry," Whittni said.

"Ok, Ok, I accept your apology, just stop saying that you're sorry."

She lay back on the floor towards the front of the room so that she wasn't laying in spit and closed her eyes. She heard Whittni walk away and she sighed. This was a bit on the crazy side. She was starting to have feelings for him and now he had a girlfriend. She sighed.

"Hey," a voice called.

"Brent," KeKe said without opening her eyes. "So what's new?" Her tone was snippy and curt.

"Nothing much," he replied. "You?" His tone confused.

"Oh, me. Nothing new, besides the fact that I found out that I was flirting with a friend's boyfriend."

He sighed. "Look, yeah, sorry about that."

"Whatever. Just don't let it happen again," KeKe told him. She heard him sit down beside her. "So nothing new for real?" She rolled over on to her stomach and sighed.

"Nah, nothing. Why are your eyes still closed?'" He questioned her, touching her side. She squirmed. "Ticklish?" She poked her side again and she laughed.

"Stop," she laughed and opened her eyes. She sighed as her eyes met his. She groaned. "You happy now? My eyes are open."

"Yeah, they are and they are lovely eyes too," he smirked. She popped his arm roughly. "I was just playing around. Not about you have pretty eyes, but about the flirting. I'll stop."

"Good, you'd better be," she stated.

"Ready for practice?" he asked.

"Yeah. What do I have like two minutes?"

"Yeah."

"KeKe Sanders, let's go," the gaurd captian callled to her. "You're about to be late. It's a 3:45 practice, not six to nine, we don't have time to lay down. Let's go." Her tone was playful at the end.

"Okay. See ya'," KeKe told Brent as she jumped up grabbed her flag bag and hopped in line before the captian.


	7. Can I Have Yo Numba

Can I Have Yo Numba?

[ September : Parking Lot ]

KeKe sighed and looked out over the parking lot. "Where's my ride?" She muttered to herself.

"You waiting?" A male voice said from behind her. She felt her hair rise on her arms. Brent. "So?"

"Hey, Brent. And yeah, I'm waiting for my ride." She looked over her shoulder and saw that he was pushing a cart of soda. "You actually did the Coca-Cola fundraiser?"

"Yes, why?" He asked.

"I didn't know that anyone did that. Gimme one."

"Grab one." Keke laughed. "No really. Go ahead." She smiled and grabbed a Sprite out of the package. She smiled and twisted the top off. "What's your number?"

She looked up. "Mine?" He nodded. She smirked and gave him her number. "Why?"

"Cause we are friends and I thought that I should have it." He laughed. "And I do believe that thanks are in order."

"Thanks, Brent," KeKe told him taking another sip of her Sprite A white van pulled up and stopped in front of her. "That's the ride." She grabbed her flag bag, guard bag, and backpack then started to the van."See ya' Brent."


	8. Oz

Oz?

[September : KeKe's house/on her street]

KeKe walked into her room, closed her door and sighed. It was a long Sunday. She rolled her eyes and looked at the phone that was vibrating on her bedside table. She looked at the number and sighed. Who was calling her now? She clicked the send button and brushed her hair from her face.

"Hello?"

"Hey. What's up?" The male voice replied. It sounded familiar but she couldn't place it. She decided to play along for a moment and figure it out.

"Nothing much. I'm chillin'. What about you?"

"The same. Do you know who this is?"

KeKe laughed. "No clue. None at all."

"Brent."

She laughed and pulled her shoes on. Of course it had to be him. That's why his voice sounded super extra familiar and stuff. The reason that she was pulling on her shoes was because she wasn't allowed to talk to guys on the phone. Her mother was kind of paranoid and crazy and over protective. KeKe hated that but it is what it is and that's that. However, her mother wasn't home but her stepfather was and he might not have known the rule but she didn't want to chance that.

"Wow, how'd you get my number?"

"You gave it to me. Remember?" He snorted and laughed.

"Yeah. Yeah. I do," KeKe ran down the stairs and out the front door. It was nice out. The sun was still up but it felt good.

"Glad I called?"

"Ecstatic."

"So, this is our time to talk. Tell me about you. Go."

"Um, I'm in colorguard, a freshman, and I'm really fun. I was a cheerleader for like ever. I was also a gymnast."

"Wow, you did a lot. Why aren't you still a cheerleader?"

"I can't do the cookie cutter stuff that the cheerleaders do at the games. It hurts to watch. V-I-C-T-OOO-R-Y. VICTORY, VICTORY, ONE MORE TIME. V-I-C-T-O-R-Y."

"You have the voice," he laughed.

"Well thanks. Um, my best friend's name's are Jamie and Liza. They cheerlead with me. I've known Lisa since we were like five and Jamie since he was like seven."

"Jamie's a guy?"

"Yep, he's my bgfe, Best Gay Friend Ever. He's amazingly great. I love him."

"Wow. You're interesting."

"Whatever. What about you?"

"Um. I'm from Alabama. I have a brother and a sister and I'm a sophomore."

"Wow, I just went into detail and you give me that crap?" She was kidding. "That 's fine. OH MY GOD."

"You okay over there?" Brent asked.

"Yeah. A cat just crawled out of my sewer. Well I thought that it did."

"You own a sewer?"

"No. But I thought that I saw a cat crawl out of it."

"You live in Oz don't you?"

"What? No."

"You sure. you got cats crawling out of sewers. Are there talking scarecrows and tin men?"

"You know what. No there're aren't, but the neighbor has a scarecrow in their back yard."

"All rightly then. You are officially in oz."

She rolled her eyes. "You know what? Whatever. I don't care what you say. I know that I'm not in oz."

And their conversation continued. Him flirting with her and her flirting back. Even though they both agreed to end that. The bond between the two was strong. They were compatible in so many ways. And yet, they were both to blind to notice.

A silver car drove up to the girl and she sighed. "Hang on," she sad to Brent. "Hey, mom."

"KeKe, who are you talking to?" She asked

"A friend."

"Well get off the phone and come inside."

"Kay." As the car pulled into her driveway she placed the phone to her ear. "I have to go. Kay? I'll see you tomorrow."

"Kay. Bye."

The dial tone met her ear and she exhaled. The teen walked into her house and sighed.


End file.
